


Scarecrow

by virgo_writer



Series: The Downside of Foresight [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Goodbyes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo_writer/pseuds/virgo_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I'll miss you most of all, Scarecrow," she said with a wistful smile.  But he didn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly, the Wizard of Oz, or the Galaxy Song (Monty Python).
> 
> I've decided to put this in series with Circular Paradox seeing as they seem to share a common theme around the inconvenience of seeing the future.

Wash was alone in the cockpit, just him and the black, until a quiet little mouse made her way soundlessly onto the bridge. He didn't need to turn to acknowledge her presence, knowing River would sense his awareness of her, and so just continued staring out into the vastness of space.

"It's pretty big, isn't it?" he offered thoughtfully, still not turning to face her.

River hummed softly in agreement. "And we are very small," River added wistfully. "She did not comprehend."

Her voice was small, wilted by her perception of her own seeming insignificance. Wash finally looked away from the empty blackness before him, instead watching and contemplating the girl curled up forlornly in the co-pilot seat.

"There used to be a song," he offered by way of trying to cheer her up, "from earth that-was." He hummed a few bars of the tune, kick starting his brain to remember the forgotten lyrics.

_"And remember when you're feeling very small and insecure/ how amazingly unlikely is your birth,_ " he sung untunefully. _"And pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space/ cos there's bugger all down here on earth."_

River laughed as the ditty tune came to an end, only for her laughter to stop abruptly a moment later. A faraway expression came to her face and she shook her head. "I think I'll miss you most of all, Scarecrow," she told him, smiling sadly.

Wash was lost for a moment, unsure of how he should reply. "I'm not gone yet, little one," he offered jovially, his usual smile not quite reaching his eyes.

It was only later, when he was held in place by a long pole that he had understood. She had warned him, given him the choice, and this was how it was to end, hanging limply in his seat like a scarecrow.

In his last moments he only hoped that this death would be a _good death_. That because of him, they would live.


End file.
